


Lohst Girl

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Character, F/F, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Jewish Character, M/M, Not as much, brooke and her mom love each other, brooke and herself?, brooke gets a squip instead of jeremy, brooke is a closeted lesbian, shenanigans ensue, the word 'vore' is in here but it's not that kind of fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: Brooke, instead of Jeremy, finds out about the SQUIP from Rich, and finds her SQUIP to be far more damaging than good.





	Lohst Girl

**Author's Note:**

> sufjan stevens is good writing music

Brooke didn’t know what to make of the silver-y little capsule in her palm, a little wider than her pupil and stretching from the tip of her finger to the first knuckle. If she squinted, she could see it glowing in little lines beneath its surface, dots of light making quick, short paths across its length. It smelled of mint, not the peppermint that she liked in candy canes and holiday themed frozen yogurt, but the bitter, sharp smell of spearmint that stabbed into her nose and made her wince. It seemed to have no weight, but she could feel a sinking weight somewhere and was unable to tell if it was in her palm or her chest.

Rich Goranski had been the one to mention it to her behind the school, just before play practice. Something about it giving you more confidence, speaking to you in your head and making you a better person, more worthy of everything you want in the world. She wasn’t sure though, he’d yelled quite loud about it being from Japan and she’d gotten a bit out-of-sorts after that and didn’t know if she’d processed the information properly.

But still, she’d bought it, sinking six hundred dollars of her babysitting money into what might just be a repainted TicTac. Rich had made it seem like some kind of miracle though, and she knew to trust him. He was one of her best friends after all. So, she raised the pill slowly to her mouth and prepared to take it in.

“Brooke? Honeybee?”

Stopping suddenly and tossing the pill into the drawer of her bedside table, Brooke turned to the door as her mother came in. Her eyes were tired, but happy, and her dress was stained with fingerpaint marks from the children she educated. “Hi, momma. How was work?”

“The kids were little terrors today. Some of them started flinging their paint around instead of actually painting, and one of them got sick from eating some of it.” Ms. Lohst recounted, sighing and sitting alongside her daughter on the star dotted sheets of her bed. “I wish I knew how to sort the kids out more than I do.” she finished, then sighed again and smiled a little, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “How was school today?”

“Good. Everyone’s getting really excited for Jake’s Halloween party. I can still go, right?”

“Of course. Any idea what you’re going as?”

“Not sure. Maybe a sexy dog?” Brooke joked, and reveled in her mother’s laugh. That was one of the things she could do right: make her mother laugh, something she didn’t do often. There was some grim, unspoken tragedy in her mother’s life, back when she was her age, that had made her prone to bursts of deep sadness in the fall. Brooke knew nothing of it, save for the fact that it happened in Sherwood, Ohio, her mother’s hometown.

“Goodness, you’re a ray of sunshine Brooke.” her mother said adoringly, and kissed her forehead again, ruffling her hair a little with a hand tipped with pale pink nails. “I’m going to the store. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Alright, Momma.” Brooke said, voice softer now. She mulled over her mother’s words in silence until she heard the car drive away. “Yeah, if only _she_ could see it too.” she muttered, and grabbed the SQUIP back from in the drawer. Rising and crossing to the vanity decorated with glimmering fairy lights, she made eye contact (something she rarely did) and looked herself over. For all intents and purposes, she guessed she was a pretty girl. Soft and warm, like a teddy bear. But she could never match up to _her_.

The SQUIP, however, might be able to change all of that. Rich had said that it’d made his whole life infinitely better, but there’d been an edge to his voice. Something that wasn’t good, wasn’t normal, wasn’t...wasn’t _**human**_.

But what other choice did she have? All she had left was this. It was either take the SQUIP and see what happens or live with things the way they were.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she opened her mouth and threw the pill back, swallowing it and feeling a strange electric hum down her throat. She wondered what her SQUIP would be. The man at the Payless who smelled of cheap whiskey and misery had said it would manifest as the coolest person you could think of. 

For some reason, Mary Kate Olsen came to mind. No, no, that wouldn’t make much sense, she wasn’t that cool. Griffin McElroy crossed her mind too, but she figured it wouldn’t be that either. The mere mention of his existence coming about from what could be called ‘vore’ might make it short circuit. Maybe it would be Carrie Fisher, the woman was her idol and she would listen to her in a heartbeat. She just didn’t know. So, she stood before her mirror and waited for results to appear.

A minute. Two. Five. Nothing.

“Why isn’t it working?” she pondered aloud, getting upset and starting to tug at the sleeves of the yellow cardigan her mother had gifted her in frustration. Her teeth dug into her lip, her chewy necklace off to the side somewhere, as she thought. What else had the stockboy said? Down the pill, and drink something. Something, but what was it? Milk, water, juice, soda - soda! It had been soda! But what kind? He’d said it had to be green...green-.

“Mountain Dew.” Brooke whispered to herself, the realization hitting her. Carefully, she navigated down the stairs and into the kitchen and dug through the fridge. A single can of green Mountain Dew sat at the back. It was expired, much to Brooke’s disgust, but it was her safest bet.

She turned to a mirror in the living room, a rectangle one that laid long across the wall. She made eye contact with herself, and raised the can in a toast. “Here’s to a better me, I guess.” she said softly, and drank. The taste was very unpleasant, and she could feel a dull pain starting in the back of her skull. She thought it might just be the corn syrup giving her a headache.

Then it was suddenly painful enough to send her falling to the ground, the soda spilling all along the carpet as she wailed in pain, Every nerve ending in her body burned with the heat of the sun, and it felt like each blood vessel under her skin was splitting in two. She wanted it to stop, and begged into the empty house, into the void that began to encompass her “Make it stop, _make it stop_ , **_make it S T O P_**.”

In the back of her mind, she could hear a robotic voice saying _“Accessing: neural memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure: complete.”_

Moments after the agony began, it stopped. It was a wonder Brooke hadn’t fainted, and she reflected on this as she slowly sat up, crimson leaking heavily from her nose and onto the pale yellow carpet below. Looking up, hoping to find the mirror and check herself, she found something far different instead.

“...Chloe?” she asked, voice soft from screaming.

The Chloe that stood before her was almost identical to the real girl, save for the gentle blue aura that hovered around her, shimmering and almost ethereal. Her smile was benevolent and beautiful, so much so that Brooke didn’t notice the twinkle in faux-Chloe’s eye, one that gave away something deeper and murkier within.

_”Brooke Galya Lohst, Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.... Your SQUIP."_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback, i'd love to know how to make this story better!
> 
> thank you!


End file.
